Predestiny (1-3)
by SadClowns
Summary: A journey to manhood


Chapter 1

I smiled at the scars. It's like drawing paint from blood and taking a bathe in tears. I believe in pre destiny, that fortunes are written on stars and can't be changed. No matter how hard you try, if failure is on your cards; there is no way you can change it. I see life as a long process of avoiding the inevitable.

Brave is my name. It is taking me some time figuring out what is the purpose of my life. I think some people are born to be poets, singers, artist, musicians, scholars, and doctors but I think God has forgotten to write something on my card when I was born. I am a sixteen year old guy living in the suburban of Brampton. Sometimes I wonder what I am doing on this planet. I am not good at anything. It depresses me how some people look like they have it all: the brains, the looks, the fame, and the money. It seems that the cards that were drawn for me are a little bit _too _unfair.

Again, I am a sixteen guy from a city 20 minutes away from downtown Toronto. If anything else I should be living the teenage dream. I should be out partying with friends; that's another problem. I don't have a lot of friends and the personality. I should be playing for the varsity team but don't know any kind of sport. Or I should probably be writing a novel or painting a picture or making innovations in technology or be an environmentalist or be a rock star but none of these things truly takes my interest. Maybe it's me or this is just really my pre-destiny.

Really, this thing so called life seems to be futile in nature to me.

Chapter 2

Someone is knocking at the door, "wake up now, you're gonna be late for school"

It has been like this as long as I can remember. I go to school, go home, go do my assignments, and go to sleep. Everything is pretty much the same every day. First period starts. As I sat on my desk and thought to myself the things that are to happen before they actually happen: Mr. Chilwack would come to our class with his xl cup of Tim Horton's double double or otherwise it is a bad morning. He would then ask how we are doing and he would take few seconds commenting about the weather. Second period would essentially my next trek. I would come in and say something nice about my teacher and she would say thank you. While I was pondering about the everyday routine, I heard Mr. Chilwack calling my name,

"Mr. Zeppelin? Mr. Zeppelin?"

"Yeah"

"You seem to be startled, anything wrong?"

"No, it's just the cold weather making me sleepy I guess" I know for a fact that what I s said didn't quite made any sense but Mr. Chilwack bought it as if my answer is something a normal kid would say because of the weather part.

"You know what I was just going to say that the weather is pretty cold today"

Second period went by pretty quickly and so does third. And it is lunch. I sat where I usually sit, with Parker, Jessica, Kiara, and Fred. I used to be happier I guess until Kiara dated Fred and Parker dated Jessica, that's when I felt like I was a third wheel. For the third time in the week I am sitting alone as Kiara and Fred went to the library to spend an alone time together as the same as Parker and Jessica who stayed on the hallways near Jessica's locker. I envy them at times. I feel like they have everything figured out. They know where they are headed and I am just here, the place I was for as long as I can remember. It hurts knowing you are just another human being, not a person, just another homo Sapien. In my world, Brave does not exist. It is so hard to express the emptiness that I feel. The feeling I endure every night before I go to sleep. The feelings that eat your thoughts and make you feel numb but yet you feel that emptiness crawling in. I never tell how I really feel. I don't know why. It's something natural. On this planet, Brave is set to be uncharted. His feelings and identity are nowhere to be found.

Chapter 3

Everything pretty much was the same except for lunch. Jessica messaged me to meet her at the library. She was sobbing. When I saw her I didn't say anything at first but hugged for few seconds and ask her,

"What's wrong?"

"If you love two things, how do you know which one to choose?"

"Are you saying that you are cheating on Parker?"

"No"

"You know I couldn't answer that question until you answer mine so what happened?"

"I'm pregnant but Parker wants me to get rid of the baby or else he would break up with me" she continues sobbing. I was caught off guard. I expected she was having troubles with Parker but not this kind of a problem.

"Do you believe in predestiny?"

"What do you mean?"

"That these things are meant to happen no matter what"

"I'm quite not sure on what you are saying."

"What I am trying to say is that sooner or later we would have this conversation. You getting pregnant was something inevitable"

"Are you saying that getting pregnant was a foregone conclusion?"

"Maybe. Maybe it was written in the stars that you are meant to be pregnant. Not even that. You are meant to be pregnant at this young age. It is predestined. But you are gonna have to make a decision between Parker and your baby"

"I don't know which to choose" at this point she somehow quit sobbing but there were still tears cascading on her cheeks

"From which angle do you want to look at it?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you love more or what is the right thing to do?" she just stared right into my eyes.

"Forget, I said that. Have you tried convincing him?" I continued

"Since when I first told him about it"

"Look, I am going to stay out of it but if you want me to help, just tell me" The bell rings.

"Call me"


End file.
